The Darker Side
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Something happens to Raven on a dark stormy night. Something that will change her life, as well as the other Teen Titan’s lives forever.
1. Bitten

**Title: The Darker Side**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Something happens to Raven on a dark stormy night. Something that will change her life, as well as the other Teen Titan's lives forever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
**

**The Darker Side Chapter 1 Bitten:**

Black stiletto heels clicked menacingly across the marble stone floors of the mansion. She was moving swiftly as a ghost towards her goal, towards her beloved master. The brick walls screamed with paintings of the beaten, as well as the damned. Beautiful dark angels made to look alive swam in her mind. The darkest secrets of the clan that she had to keep for all eternity or at least until some creature took her being.

Upon reaching the large mahogany doors she breathed deep before crossing the dark threshold.

The room was large and the ceiling was pure black. Candles littered the entire room. Beautiful men and women lounged in velvet and leather couches. All turned to stare as she entered the room of the damned.

"Everyone out," said a voice from the other end of the room. Some hesitated.

"NOW!" he said with more force. Everyone left the room. Leaving just the newly visited girl and the man sitting on a monstrous chair, that had a large crest molded in the back of the wood.

"You may speak," he said.

"All is ready. I know that the dark one goes to the alley book shop every Friday night at 10," the woman spoke slowly with deliberation. She was one of the few of his children that did not fear him. She knew that if he wanted to kill her that he would and that there was nothing that she could do about it. So, instead of fearing him she just did what was told of her in an accurate and swift manner… and without question.

"Marvelous, I'm very proud of you my darling. Once again you've done very well," he smiled and held out his right hand. She moved forward and kissed the onyx stoned ring that resided on his middle finger.

"So all that's left now is for Amen to take over and do his appointed task. This is a vital part in my plan. It must be flawless. I do not want to hear about any troubles," his look was intense and it pierced right through her electric green eyes.

"Yes my lord," and with that she gracefully left. She had something else to complete tonight… before the sun rose.

"Goodnight Charlie," Raven said as she waved farewell to the bookstore owner. It was now 9:50 p.m. and she started her walk home.

The back alley was quiet except for the rare cat that scampered past her every few minutes. The moon was full tonight though she knew not to be afraid of werewolves. For, they didn't exist in this dimension. Neither did vampyrs or daemons. They supposedly existed in Dimension X447, or Daemon Neverland. The only thing that existed in this dimension was aliens, mutants, and the occasional monster or two.

As Raven neared the end of the alley she saw the light from the dilapidated lamp post shimmer. It was almost as if something kept blocking the light. As she got closer she saw that it wasn't a thing but a person blocking the light. It was a man. He had grey long hair tied back into a bun at the nape of his neck. The man wore a silver cloak that covered his whole body. His steely grey eyes looked into Raven's amethyst ones and she started to get light headed.

Moving forward she grew nearer to this stranger. Her mind kept telling her to stop and to go back because maybe he was dangerous. But for some reason Raven's heart was screaming at her to get to this man faster.

When, finally, she was a foot away from him she realized that he wasn't an ordinary man. He seemed almost demonic. His grey eyes started to change to a deep green. Raven stared in awe. What was he? She did not know but she did know that he was drop dead gorgeous.

The man smiled a sweet smile… at least it was sweet until he opened his mouth. Raven knew that she did not want to kiss those lips. For one… the closer she got to him the uglier he became and second, he had long two inch fangs in his mouth, much larger than a humans.

That was because he wasn't human. Raven knew the signs; a creepy beautiful man that could hypnotize a woman and has large fangs. This man was a vampyr. Raven knew she was in trouble.

Raven felt his cold, long nailed hands grab her body roughly. She still couldn't move. She was under his spell and it was too late. Only true love could break a vampyr's cursed spell and since prince charming was no where to be seen Raven knew that she was good as dead… or undead.

The vampyr pulled Raven's hair back to expose her beautifully pale neck.

"I'll give you a choice my dear Raven: you can either die… or become the undead. Live five more seconds… or an eternity? It's your choice darling," he smiled a cruel knowing smile. He knew what she was going to pick. For, they all picked the same thing. Everyone wants to live forever.

"I choose forever," Raven said while breathing deep.

"Good choice love," and with that the vampyr bit down into Raven's unblemished milky white skin. As the crimson ran down into her leotard Raven felt so alive.

More alive than she had ever felt in her entire life and the darkness was intoxicating.

The last thing Raven remembered was the vampyr laying a kiss on her forehead before she passed out.

**P.S. ok so that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure yet exactly where I'm going so wish me luck!!!!!**

**=Hero Out=**


	2. Heroin Vodka & Backseat Goodbyes

**Title: The Darker Side**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Something happens to Raven on a dark stormy night. Something that will change her life, as well as the other Teen Titan's lives forever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
**

**The Darker Side Chapter 2 Heroin, Vodka, and Backseat Goodbyes:**

Beast Boy woke with a start. He thought he heard someone crying. Looking around he thought it must just be his imagination. His clock said 1:00 a.m. he needed to get more sleep than this. Ever since they fought Slade the other night his sleep schedule has been off like hard core.

On top of that the nightmares were back. Actually you could say that they never left. The dreams were always with him since that night. That night when it all began…

"_Come on Robin… PLEASE!?" Beast Boy asked for the millionth time that hour. _

"_I don't know if it's a good idea. I mean a party Beast Boy… really?" Robin questioned in worry. _

"_I'll be good I promise. Please Robin it would be so much fun and I'm so excited that my friend invited me. He told me to bring a friend and I want to bring you. It would really mean a lot… please?" Beast Boy begged. The look in his eyes was so cute. _

"_Ok… I guess it could be fun. Plus it gives us an opportunity to bond," Robin said while ruffling Beast Boy's hair playfully. _

_*****That Night*****_

_Beast boy was dressed in all black; black boots, black tight T, black jeans, black spiked collar, black arm band, black nail polish, and black eye liner, Robin just wore a pain of faded blue jeans, sneakers, and a tight white T. _

_Since Robin had just turned 18 he really wanted to party. However, he didn't want Beast Boy to know that. He didn't want to be a bad influence. After all he was his leader and teammate, and not to mention his best friend. _

_Beast boy had just turned 14 and he really wanted to party. But, he didn't want to tell Robin that. He would frown upon him and say this, "we're heroes Beast Boy… heroes are supposed to be role models." But Beast Boy just wanted to have fun. _

_So, for the first hour of the party Beast Boy and Robin chilled with each other, that is until Beast Boy's friend came and got him. Then, Robin was left alone to have some fun of his own. Looking left, Robin saw the alcohol table and decided to treat himself. _

"_I.D. please?" the bartender asked. Robin merely showed him his Hero I.D. _

"_Oh Mr. Robin, I'm terribly sorry. Here, help yourself to whatever you like; no charge." _

"_Thanks," was all Robin said before he delved into Hypnotica Vodka. _

_*****Back With Beast Boy*****_

_An hour into the party Beast Boy was dragged off by the friend that had invited him to the party. Beast Boy wondered where he was going as he followed the guy through hallway after hallway. Finally the two reached a secluded room and entered. _

_In the center of the room there was a little round table and about 4 other guys already gathered around it. On the table was a little circular glass ash-tray sort of thing. There were needles in it. One of the guys was melting the drug down and another was filling the needles up. There were 6 needles total. _

"_Whoa dude, what's up with the heroin!?" Beast Boy asked in an angry tone. Beast Boy didn't do shit like this. He liked to party yeah but drugs weren't an option, especially not heroin. That kind of drug can really fuck someone's body up. Plus you can get addicted really easily._

_And of course… heroes don't do drugs. _

"_Chill out man," my friend said in a hushed voice. _

"_It's low grade. Plus, this kind of heroin is the kind that you can't get addicted to because it's made without out the addictive chemical," the guy to my left said in a serious tone. _

"_I don't know man this shit is sketchy. You know me I can't be caught doing this," Beast Boy said in a quieter tone. _

"_Come on dude, no one here's going to tell anyone. It's ok just try it once, it's awesome," my friend said. _

_Beast Boy thought about it. It wasn't addicting and he heard that it was an amazing ride. Heroin supposedly would blow your mind, and it wasn't like anyone of the Titans would find out… unless of course one of these idiots told, but that couldn't happen. _

_Beast Boy walked over to the square table in the corner and chucked it at the wall. He watched as the table shattered into a hundred little pieces. All the guys in the room freaked out and one actually left the room. The one that didn't freak at all was the guy to my left, the one that said it was a low grade form of heroin. He wasn't intimidated in the slightest. But the others were and that was Beast Boy's goal. _

"_Ok I'll do it but if anyone tells that table is what you're going to become, got it?!" Beast Boy said, dead serious. _

_The guys in the room just nodded. _

_Beast Boy took a seat between his friend and that same guy that wasn't scared. _

"_What's your name?" Beast Boy asked the man._

"_Amen, yours?" he asked back. _

"_Beast Boy," he said. _

"_So here's how this works," Amen said. _

"_First I need your arm… don't be scared," he said. _

"_I'm not," Beast Boy said as he held out his left arm. Amen rubbed the area where the veins were. Within a few seconds on of his larger veins became more prominent. Amen pulled out one of the needles and flicked it. _

"_Get ready for a ride," he said. Then he stuck the needle in Beast Boy's vein. Beast Boy closed his eyes. _

_*****With Robin*****_

_Robin was not drunk, of course Robin wasn't drunk, Robin never got drunk. No Robin was WASTED!_

_Like fucking ridiculously wasted, but Robin was really good at hiding it; he never slurred his words. He did stumble a little and at times he cannot always see clearly. But, nonetheless, he was still wasted off his merry ass._

_He started on his twelfth shot and nearly dropped the glass. He just kept thinking about everything. Soon, he took his many drinks to the private booth and shut the curtain. The bartender left him with 4 bottles of Vodka and 2 bottles of Tequila. _

_Robin planned on getting shit-faced tonight. He figured Beast Boy's too young to drink, well so was Robin, but Beast Boy would not drink. He was pretty sure Beast Boy was still a child at heart and wouldn't do anything like drugs or alcohol. _

_Robin however had been through hell. Literally, he watched his parents die at the hand of a gang lord. He lived in the shadow of one of the greatest heroes of all history… well he was more of a vigilant. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that he had to live like a dog. Trying his hardest but finding out that his hardest wasn't enough. It would never have been enough. _

_Then when Robin finally got fed up with the way his 'hero' did things he left for Jump City. He was ready to make it on his own… no matter what his mentor said. So he packed all his stuff and left, without a word to the infamous Batman. _

_Upon arriving in Jump City he made friends in the most unlikely of ways. He nearly killed one that was attacking the city, told the other to leave him alone, pissed one off immensely, and, of course, was worshipped by one. _

_Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy; add himself and that made the Teen Titans, his friends and his family, the people that he loved the most in life, and the ones that he would protect with his last dying breath; most of all, Beast Boy, for he was his best friend and over the last two years they had bonded tightly. Beast Boy was like a little brother to him, and at times so much more. _

_Robin looked down and saw that he had finished off all the bottles that were left with him. He decided that it was time to find Beast Boy and go home. But, first he had to compose himself… he did not want Beast Boy knowing that he was drunk. _

_That would not be good. He hoped that Beast Boy had his Hero I.D. on him so that he could drive home and not get arrested. After all Beast Boy was only fourteen. Plus, he wasn't the best drive, and Robin didn't want them to get pulled over._

_Robin called the bartender over and ordered 4 bottles of water… hopefully they would help him avoid a massive hangover, but, probably not. Robin decided that he would finish the water then go and find Beast Boy. He hoped that he had fun as well. _

_*****With Beast Boy*****_

_Beast Boy felt Fucked up, like no lie. He felt so messed up that he had to hold onto his friend in order to get up. He had wanted to leave because he wanted to go home. He hoped that Robin was having a good time. _

_As Beast Boy stumbled to the door he missed what Amen said to one of the guys._

"_Non-addictive my ass… what a gullible loser," he said while laughing harshly. _

_Beast Boy slithered down hallway after hallway in an attempt to find his best friend. He didn't feel so good now and he wanted to go to bed. In fact, he was fighting the urge to pass out every few minutes. _

_As he moved more towards the front of the building he was approached by a man he had never seen before. _

"_Are you Beast Boy?" he asked. _

"_Um… yeah I am why?" Beast Boy asked while trying to focus on the man without swaying. _

"_Are you looking for Robin? Because, he's in that private booth right over there," the man said as he pointed to a curtained area to my left. _

"_Thanks dude," he said as he moved towards the booth. _

_Beast Boy moved and pulled the curtain aside and saw Robin nearly fall off the couch at the sight of him. _

"_I didn't know I was that scary," Beast Boy said with a chuckle as he watched Robin right himself while blushing brightly. _

"_Shut up dork," he said. _

"_Loser," was Beast Boy's reply. _

"_So can you drive home? I'm kind of tired and I don't trust myself completely behind the wheel of a car," Robin said while standing up. _

_**Beast Boy's POV:**_

_Shit, I thought. I can't drive I've been doing fucking heroin for fuck sake. I had to improvise and fast. I couldn't let my leader know that I was under the influence. I really didn't want to have to find a new superhero team to join. I liked the Titans after all. _

"_Um I'm too tired dude, plus I don't feel well. I trust you one hundred percent not to kill me Robin," I said while attempting to smile. I had started to feel light headed again and I needed to get into the car so he could pass out. Because, it was better to pass out in a car due to tiredness then to OD in front of Robin due to heroin. _

"_Uhh… fine I'll drive," Robin said while walking towards the car with me in tow. _

"_So how was your night?" I asked in an attempt to make polite conversation. _

"_Good, yours?" he asked in reply. _

"_Great, I chilled with my friend. It was cool 'cause I hadn't seen him in a few years," I said contentedly. _

"_That's good Beast Boy," Robin said. We had just reached the car and he unlocked the doors and I crawled into the backseat. _

"_Why are you sitting in the back Beast Boy?" Robin asked in confusion. _

"_Oh… cause I'm tired dude. You know I wanna pass out," and with that I laid down. _

_I started to drift off and before I knew it I was asleep. Little did I know that it wasn't a peaceful sleep. _

_**Robin's POV:**_

_When I got in the car I started the engine and began to drive home. So far so good, I was able to keep my eyes on the road pretty well even though I was getting sleepy and my eyes were starting to daze off._

_I looked to my left and stared at the people walking home. They looked so weird all blurry like that. The buildings were going by rapidly and I saw a woman scream. Before I could stop myself I realized that the reason that the people and buildings were all blurry was because I was going over 100 mph and the woman screamed cause at that second I had just driven head on into a sixteen wheeler. _

_I felt the car roll over and something hit me from behind. My immediate thoughts were, 'oh god Beast Boy!'_

_He was in the back, seatbelt off, and unaware. I was so worried that the minute the car had stopped rolling I pulled myself out of the wreckage that I had created. Four cars were totaled, the sixteen wheeler's front was messed up and if that wasn't bad enough I looked at my car and screamed in terror. _

"_NOOOOOOO!" I couldn't breathe I swear I couldn't. As I bent down I saw him. My Beast Boy dangling from the car his head was on the pavement plus one arm but the rest of him was still in the car out of view. _

_I moved my arms forward and grabbed his arm and head and tried to pull him out. After what seemed like hours of me crying and pulling I gave up. Beast Boy was hopelessly stuck and he wasn't breathing. _

_This was it. I lost him. A frown was formed on his emotionless face and his emerald eyes were opened and staring at me unemotionally. His hand was laying face up limp and lifeless. I was so scared and grief tore at my face anger screamed in my eyes. I was so mad at myself. This was all my fucking fault. I lost my best friend because I wanted to have a good time. Well, nothing was good now. Everything seemed dead and hopeless. _

_I moved forward and rested his head in my life. Tears streamed down my face onto his and ran forming rivulets through the dirt on his cheeks. There were little cuts from where the window glass had cut him. I felt so bad. I cried so hard for my friend, teammate, and family member. Oh god what would I tell the others. _

_Sorry guys but I was drinking and I crashed the car and in doing so killed Beast Boy. _

"_Beast Boy… please come back. I need you, we need you. We love you Beast Boy. Don't leave me alone here please… PLEASE!!!!!" I shrieked. I was causing a massive scene but did I care. No. all I cared about was the friend I had just lost. _

_Thinking this was the end I thought it best so say goodbye. _

"_Beast Boy, I'm sorry," I said. Then I chuckled…_

"_I never thought I'd take the term 'backseat goodbye' literally," I sobbed. _

_Then I heard the sirens and I looked down Beast Boy's eyes were still opened so I gently closed them._

_Then all sound was drowned out and felt someone push me aside. I looked down and saw that it was a lot of paramedics. One was cutting away at the metal and another was pulling Beast Boy out. One grabbed me but I pushed her aside. I didn't need help I was just fine. _

_But, they needed to know… I needed to tell them that Beast Boy was dead. _

"_Stop… it's too late. He's gone," I said as I pushed the paramedic away from Beast Boy. I bent down and picked him up and started to carry him off. My brain was fuzzy and my eyes were only focusing on what was directly in front of me. _

"_Sir please give him to us, he's still alive," one paramedic said. But I knew it wasn't true. I was sure that I had killed him. Some leader, some __**hero**__ that I turned out to be. _

_I looked down and I saw something that made my heart jump into my throat. Beast Boy was staring at me… crying. _

_Finally I let some lady take him out of my arms and followed them to the ambulance. _

"_Are you a family member?" asked the lady as she put Beast Boy on a stretcher and into the ambulance. His eyes were shut again. _

"_No… but I'm all he has in the world," I said numbly. The lady smiled sadly._

"_Get in dear," she said and I did. _

_I held Beast Boy's hand all the way to the hospital. I squeezed so hard that I thought I may have broken some of his fingers… but that could be fixed. _

"_Is he going to be ok?" I finally asked. _

"_We don't know but it doesn't look promising," said a man in white. He had just put the breathing mask on Beast Boy's face and injected something into his left arm. _

_I sat there crying, sobbing quietly. I was so afraid that he would never wake up again. He had to. _

_When we got to the hospital a nurse tried to look at me but I was fine and told her to help my friend. When they rolled Beast Boy into the ER, I started to follow but was stopped. _

"_I'm sorry but I can't allow you in," a doctor said and the doors closed in my face. _

_I sat down for what seemed like hours before I finally decided to call the other Titans. I was dreading this… but they had to be here. It was their right. _

_I pushed a button on the communicator and started to talk. _

"_Calling all Titans, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire come in. I'm at Jump City Hospital. Beast Boy and I were in a car accident. I need you here stat," I said. Then I hung up. I wasn't ready to answer any questions. _

_But I had to a second later. Raven had teleported all three of them right next to me and I just sat there my face in my hands, as well my shame glowing bright as the sun. _

"_Hey is everything ok?" Cyborg asks in worry. _

"_Yes please tell us you're ok Robin?" Starfire asks while putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off without answering. _

_Raven looks around in horror. _

"_Robin… where's Beast Boy?" she asks, fear in her heart. _

_I let a great sob escape at his name. _

"_No," Raven says while shaking her head. _

"_He's in the ER," was all I said. _

"_What happened man?" Cyborg asked angrily. He wasn't angry at Robin he was just upset that he had no answers. _

"_That's exactly what I want to know," said a voice from down the hall. _

_I look and see a police officer walking towards me. _

"_Was it you or your friend that was driving?" he asks. _

"_Me," I said in shame. _

"_Uh-huh, ok son I need you to take a breathalyzer. Because if you were drunk that's a serious offense," he said while pulling out the device. _

_I was afraid of this. I was so drunk… hell I still wasn't sober yet. I stood up and walked over the man and he held the device up to me and I began to blow. The cop's face was horrible to look at. _

"_Sir you're off the charts. That means that after your friend gets out… __**if**__ your friend gets out… you need to come with me. I'll be back," the officer said before retreating. _

_I sat back down and put my face in my hands again. I tried to keep my breathing as steady as I could. But before I could try and calm myself I was slammed into the wall behind me and held there. _

"_What happened?" Cyborg asked outraged as he held me by my neck roughly. _

"_Beast Boy and I went to a party. I wanted to have some fun and loosen up so I got really, REALLY drunk. When it finally came time to go home I asked Beast Boy to drive. I didn't tell him why… I was too ashamed. I just asked him but he said that he was too tired to drive and that he trusted me to get him home safely," I said then I was interrupted. _

"_Well you did one hell of a job __**leader**__," Cy said venomously. _

"_I know it's all my fault. I let him down. I nearly killed him. I'm sorry I'm so, so goddamn sorry," I started to ball full out no holds bar sobbing. Cy loosened his grip slightly and put me back on the ground. _

"_You shouldn't have been driving," Raven said sternly. _

"_I know," I said through tears. _

"_Raven can you help him?" Starfire asked. _

"_That's what I'm about to find out," Raven said as she walked towards the ER. _

"_Watch him," Cyborg commanded Starfire. She nodded and sat next to me. _

_It was quiet now and I was still crying silently. All my emotions were about to bust free but I didn't want Star to see me this vulnerable. I didn't want __**anyone**__ to see me this vulnerable. _

_A couple of hours later Raven and Cyborg came back. They both looked solemn but relieved. _

"_What? Is he ok?" I asked shooting up the minute I saw them. _

"_Well… there's good news and bad news," Raven said. Starfire looked hopeful whereas Robin just looked worried beyond belief._

"_The good news is that with a little therapy Beast Boy will be alright in time," she said. _

_I was so relieved and happy when I heard that. _

"_But the bad news is that Beast Boy had an inordinate amount of heroin in his body. The doctors told me that he had already ODed before the accident and that if it weren't for the accident and going to the hospital Beast Boy would be dead right now. He has to be put on Methadone to get over the addiction and he's going to need all our help to get him through the withdrawal. The doctors said that since we have a medical bay at Titans Tower we can take him home tomorrow morning," Raven said. _

"_Did you know that he had taken heroin?" Cyborg asked. He looked exhausted. _

"_No… but he did leave me alone for a couple of hours at the party to hang with a friend that he hadn't seen in a few years. He seemed fine when we got in the car. I just thought he was sleeping," Robin said heartbroken. He felt betrayed and worried that Beast Boy would do something that serious in order to have a good time. But then again who was he to talk. _

"_When can we see him?" I asked. _

"_Now," said the cop from before. It seemed that he appeared out of nowhere. _

"_I need to speak to all of you about your disciplinary payment," he said. _

"_No, he can't be bothered he just got out of surgery," Raven said firmly. _

"_Well I say yes," said the cop. _

_The Titans had no other option than to follow him into Beast Boy's room and hear what he had to say. _

_When I entered the room what he saw nearly ruined him. Beast Boy was in ICU attached to wires and tubes and he was barely breathing. It was so painful to see a person that was always so full of life nearly dead and beaten. _

"_Ok so here's the deal," the officer said when all the Titans were together. Beast Boy made an attempt to sit up. But Raven pushed him back down and frowned at him. _

"_I'd rather have you both go to jail," said the officer and Beast Boy and I probably looked scared. _

"_However, my superior thinks that a better punishment is this: For Garfield, Rehab and the Methadone treatment. For Robin, one week in jail, the AA program and probation," said the cop. _

"_These will be effective immediately as of your recoveries. Seeing as how you are fit as a fiddle Robin you are coming with me tonight and your one week starts tomorrow," the cop said. _

_Most of the Titans looked sad but understanding. I knew that I deserved a worse punishment but I'll take what I can get. _

_However, to my astonishment Beast Boy all but leapt up in fear and anger. _

"_NO! You can't take him! I won't let you!" Beast Boy became hysterical. He was freaking out and screaming, 'NO, NO, NO don't take him from me please!' …Over and over again. _

"_Beast Boy, it's ok. I'll be fine… promise," I said as I ran over to him. _

_He looked terrified. I needed to talk to him alone to see what was wrong and I had a lot to own up to as well. _

"_Can I have a moment alone with him please?" I asked. _

_The cop looked like he'd rather cuff me right now then let me alone in the room with my friend. How come we get the dick cop?_

"_Whatever," he said and he left the room. _

"_Do you want us to leave to?" Raven asked._

"_Yes… pleas-" I started. _

"_I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Beast Boy," she said politely. I know Raven isn't trying to be mean she's just worried about him that's all. _

"_Yeah please," Beast Boy croaked out. _

_Raven nodded and she and the others left, leaving me alone with my poor victim. _

"_Beast Boy I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten into that driver's seat under the influence. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Will you ever forgive me?" I asked afraid of the answer. _

"_I don't know yet… I know you're sorry and I know you didn't mean it but you should have told me Robin. Then we could have called one of the other Titans to come and get us. I'm just not ready to forgive you yet… I'm sorry," Beast Boy said and with that he rolled over and closed his eyes. _

_As I left the room I felt heartbroken. I think I just lost my best friend. However, there wasn't any time to grieve as the second I walked out of the room I found myself cuffed and being put into a cop car. _

**Regular POV:**

So that's what happened. That was a month ago. Now I still haven't forgiven him. I don't know if I can it hurts so much. My withdrawal was horrible I still get sick sometimes but the methadone helps. Robin graduated from his AA meetings, did his week in jail, and is following up on his probation nicely.

Raven felt bad for not sensing the danger and not getting to me sooner when I was in the car accident so now she hardly ever leaves my side. Cyborg just wants to whoop my ass at videogames and Starfire's been there for me as a good friend.

Robin tries to avoid me but on missions it's kind of hard. I'm not mad at him I'm just scared of all that shit happening again. But I don't want to think about it so I roll over and try to go back to sleep.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll forgive him."

**P.S. Ok so that's chapter 2 with the longest 10 page flashback I've ever done.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!**

**=Hero Out=**


End file.
